Kindred Spirits
by KozunaMiyuki
Summary: She's an enigma personified. With their unexpected meeting, in an unexpected circumstance, how will her sudden arrival affect the lives of the God Eaters and the only man who seemed to recognize her... or did he? SomaxOC
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the game and the canon characters but the OC and plot are mine.

* * *

The story takes place 6 months after the events of Burst.

* * *

**Part 1**

"It's me."

Soma's voice was heard outside Dr. Sakaki's lab. He's been called earlier to meet the doctor for unknown reason He entered the lab and saw the doctor apparently engrossed with his research again.

"...Hey Doc."

"…"

"Old man…"

"…"

"… … Tch"

Soma cursed under his breath and paused for a moment. He stared at one of Dr. Sakaki's cpu underneath him and cracked devious smile. He suddenly kicked the cpu which shook the equipment including the monitor in front of the doctor.

"Got your attention now?" asked Soma

He definitely got the doctor's full attention, seeing as he almost fell from his chair flustered and still grasping the entire situation.

"Careful with the equipment Soma… it houses my very important research and data you know" the doctor muttered while scrambling in front of the computer.

"And whose fault do you think it is?"

"Ahh… I wonder WHOSE fault it is…?" The doctor answered casually.

"Tch, Damn you…"

Soma knew that aside from research and development, the doctor's was also good at stringing words together that he'd almost always manipulated others simply by conversing. He's so damn good at it, that he even managed to fool their former branch director to take leave – at least for a while. The buster blader already resigned himself to the uncanny ability of his superior but it still pissed him off anyway.

"Alright, let's get on with the business" the doctor said, "I would like you and Sakuya to go to the City of Mercy and search our new transfer Gods Eater."

"Huh? Why do we have to search for the transfer in the City of Mercy?

"Well…Uninvited guests welcomed the transport chopper, the Gods Eater managed to make it out in time but the others were not so lucky… ." the doctor provided, a hint of concern evident from his face. "Anyway, I've already given Sakuya the details…she should be waiting for you at the den's entrance."

Soma nodded in response and walked out of the room when Dr. Sakaki's called him.

"Soma…If you and Sakuya ever encounter any Aragami in the City of Mercy, I want the both of you to hide and retreat. DO NOT engage it"

The young man looked at him, puzzled .He is about to ask why when the doctor interrupted him once again.

"This is not a request …this is an ORDER. Prioritize in finding the new transfer first." Dr. Sakaki said clearly to him that it made no room for an argument.

Soma scoffed off, he could only wonder why the doctor said that.

* * *

**Part 2**

"I wonder what kind of person the new transfer is going be." wondered Sakuya, as she prepped her God Arc in hand.

"Beats me… I couldn't care less"

Soma answered her bluntly but she only stared at him before letting out a smile. He's always like that, he always was and he always will be.

Sakuya leaned a little closer beside him and whispered something to his ear.

"You know, if you're going to keep talking like that, you might scare our new God Eater. The new transfer might be a girl you know." She muttered, before returning to her seat giving him a sly smile afterwards- she teased him.

"Damn you…Shut up!"

He paused for a moment probably processing what she said before snapping back at her and she laughed at the young man's response.

It's been 30 minutes since they first left the den, their transport chopper should be nearing its destination by now. A few more minutes later, Soma spotted the familiar church which is the centerpiece of a once populous city. Only the wreckage of buildings is what's left of it now. A reminder that the so-called Gods of their time knew no mercy; they won't heal, they won't create, they won't save… the only thing these Gods knew was to destroy; these Malevolent Gods that they call Aragami; is Death, glorified.

The pair hopped down from the chopper, the young man checked his God Arc one more time before resting it in his shoulder while Sakuya pulled out her communication device and checked their electronic map. They scanned the area from above and checked for unwanted nuisance.

A serene yet depressing atmosphere was felt throughout the place.

_They've arrived at the City of Mercy_

* * *

**Part 3**

The two veterans decided to split up so they can find who they're looking for much faster. Sakuya searched the left area of the city while Soma proceeded to the right; they walked steadily, quietly, minding each and every step, being attentive to their surroundings.

In all honesty, it will be more efficient if they searched for the armlet's signal in their comm. device rather than searching the entire city, but Dr. Sakaki had given them the heads up that the new transfer Gods Eater's data, including the armlet's unique signature hadn't been encoded in their database. Any signal that will show up will be most likely an Aragami.

Soma walked towards the church when he heard a loud menacing roar from a distance. He stopped from his tracks and headed straight to where the noise came from – his conversation with Dr. Sakaki crossed his mind but he completely brushed it off when he heard gunshots. He ran as fast as his feet could take him until he arrived at the Area C of the city. Sakuya is already in gunfight against a Ravana. Not good!

"Sakuya!" He shouted while rushing towards the enemy.

She nodded at him and rained multiple lasers at the Ravana. Soma cleaved his buster blade on its left side, after he noticed the crack on its armor; he continued to attack the same area and repeated the pattern a couple of times, breaking the armor and enraging the Aragami in the process. The Ravana unloaded the cannon from its back and started to build up energy. The young man already knew that the Aragami would be practically defenseless at that point since the Ravana species cannot move when preparing the cannon.

"Tch, what an eyesore" he snarled, moving to side where the armor's broken.

He began to charge his blade for a crush attack when Sakuya noticed a moving flame from the abandoned home on behind him.

"Soma behind you!" she shouted, firing a barrage of lasers at the charging enemy…an enraged Sekmeht.

Soma cancelled his charge crush at that moment but it is too late, the Sekment was too fast; its sharp fiery wings had already sliced his back before he could evade, it knocked him so hard that he was tossed right in front of the Ravana's cannon. He fumbled to get a good position and immediately deployed his shield as fast as he could.

"Gggraaagh!..." he shouted, he's thrown away by the cannon's impact .

Sakuya then fired lasers at the two Aragami and tried to draw its attention. When Soma finally managed to stand up, she immediately threw a stun grenade which temporarily blinded the enemy. This gave her enough time to aid the buster blader and fled the area at the same time.

"We've been careless" she mumbled while carrying Soma on her shoulders.

"Dammit… I've miscalculated the situation." he hissed, "Those two, they are different from the normal ones."

Sakuya looked at him.

"Those two Aragami… they are the mutated overpowered ones."

The medic widened her eyes at his statement.

Normally, one, two, or even three Aragamis, regardless of species can be easily handled by two or three Gods Eater. However, that's not the case for the overpowered type; they are faster, more powerful and more resilient than their normal counterpart. Taking down one of them is trouble enough even for an entire unit, facing two at the same time, with only Soma and her, is a disaster waiting to happen.

Sakuya finally found a safe place to hide, an abandoned storage area near the church. She carefully helped Soma get seated on the corner and began to take his coat off to get a better look at the wounds that he had received. The adrenaline from his body had already subsided and Soma experienced the full extent of the pain from the large cut on his back.

She carefully bandaged his chest down to his waist, ensuring that the wound on his back was entirely covered; he breathed heavily, coupled with moans and grunts every now and then, even if his oracle cells were already at work healing the small wounds from his body, the large cut from his back was too deep that it would take some time before it completely closed; he was losing more blood every second and he couldn't afford to lose more.

"Our back-up is on its way now, so stay there and be a good boy… Okay?" smiled Sakuya.

"Uggh...Shut…up."

The buster blader tried to retort but had a hard time muttering the words. The medic walked slowly near the entrance as she eyed the surroundings outside.

Soma recalled his conversation with the doctor once again.

"That must be the reason why doc is so intent in finding the new transfer first." he thought to himself,"That Ravana and Sekmeht, they must be the uninvited guest"

"Shit!"

His vision was getting blurry and his consciousness was beginning to drift; he shook his head, trying to snap out of it but he couldn't fight the fatigue and pain. He's eyes suddenly felt heavy.

_Wake up!_

Huh?

_Don't sleep!_

Who are you?

_Get up!_

Where are you?!

Soma!

The buster blader finally opened his eyes; it seemed like he lost consciousness for a moment. He looked at the medic who is frantically shouting his name. A wide ominous shadow enveloped the place where is currently at and a loud roar erupted and the temperature soared, sudden flap of wings is heard afterwards, there is no doubt about it….

It's the Sekmeht.

It seemed that the Aragami managed to find them and entered the destroyed roof of the room; it completely caught them off guard. Adrenaline rushed throughout Soma's body once more, reducing the pain. He leaned his back straight at the wall and deployed shield one more time; he could only hope that his body could withstand another impact.

Sakuya continued firing at the Sekmeht who is dead focused at her partner. The Aragami roared once more and was about to swoop down on Soma when something smacked the unsuspecting Aragami and slammed it on the other side of the wall. The impact was so strong that the walls' been demolished leaving dust and rubble in its wake. A mysterious figure jumped down from above with an unknown weapon in hand and rushed toward the debris.

"Cover me."

The mysterious figure spoke; judging from the high pitched voice, the clothes and slender form, their mystery savior was a girl. Looking at her right wrist was familiar red armlet; there's no doubt about it…

_She is a Gods Eater_

* * *

**Part 4**

Sakuya opened fire at the Sekmeht once again and drowned it with a barrage of bullets. The mystery girl raised what looked like a large hammer-shaped God Arc in her hands and stood firmly on the ground for a few seconds seemingly charging her weapon. She finally released a booster like mechanism on the hammer's back and charged at the Aragami; she rushed slide every incoming attack effectively dodging it.

Looking at it from the distance, the hammer's booster acted like a rocket propeller that made every step larger and faster. The Sekmeht began to build up an energy ball. The girl glanced at the buster blader behind them. She immediately charged toward the Aragami and halted when she was almost at point blank range of the enemy's attack. She opened the shield of her weapon and prepared for the impact. The energy ball connected and she's been pushed away for a few feet.

The girl looked at Sakuya one more time; the gunner nodded backs and blasted the Sekmeht once more.

"At the head" the girl as she began charging the hammer again. Soma tried to pull himself up, albeit helplessly, to try and help the two; he managed to stood up but the cut from his back reopened and pain bombarded his body once again. He gritted his teeth trying to endure the ordeal and held his God Arc tightly.

"This'll be over soon…"

The hammer wielding Gods Eater muttered; the buster blader already knew that those words were directed at him even if she's not facing him. He cursed and finally gave up. He sat at the corner and watched the two female Gods Eaters.

Sakuya continued unleashing lasers at the Sekmeht's head staggering it. She stopped firing when the hammer wielder initiated her assault. The girl released her weapon's booster instantly sending her in front of the Aragami. She slammed the hammer left and right in rapid succession breaking almost all of its armor.

The hammer's booster added more force and speed to each strike making its impacts far more deadly than any weapon that they currently possessed. When the Aragami fell down on its knees, she raised her hammer; booster still charged and pummeled the head with all her might, crushing it and the floor in the process.

Dust began to fill the room again; a sound of crunching can be heard from where she stood. When the dust subsided, a pair of massive jaw chomping down on the Aragami was seen, devouring the core and half of its body. The girl finally finished the deed and turned around to face the two veterans.

"It won't be long before the other one finds us." she mumbled to herself and looked straight at the church's entrance.


	2. Chapter 2: Lumina

**Part 1**

"Lumina"

"Please, call me Lumina."

The girl finally introduced herself as she approached her companions and the two provided their name in return.

"We shouldn't stay here any longer. Our back-up may arrive soon." Sakuya explained and walked towards Soma who had trouble standing up.

"Let me…" offered Lumina.

"I'm going to take a look outside." Sakuya nodded and tapped her shoulder.

The girl nodded back at her in response and spoke.

"Be careful."

The medic paused for a moment before advancing outside. Lumina looked at her one more time before turning her eyes on the buster blader.

* * *

**Part 2**

"Shit!" Soma cursed while holding his God Arc like a make-shift cane.

He slowly pushed himself up but the sudden movement forced the wound on his back to open again. Pain rushed through his body once more and gritted his teeth. His leg finally gave way and he slipped.

"-! Watch out."

Lumina caught him and he fell in her arms. She kneeled slowly while holding the buster blader. Soma cringed from the pain and moaned. The girl helped him get seated; she noticed and frowned at the sight of his bloodied coat and the small puddle of blood beside him.

_"_They can't keep up." She murmured. "We should do something about that wound of yours, you're still losing blood."

"I'm fine, leave me be." he growled at her; irritated and annoyed.

As if she never heard him, she turned to her left and pulled a small knife on her leg; she opened her left hand and cut her palm and blood started to well up.

"Here..." she extended her hand, her emerald green eyes match his azure blue. "Drink it."

His gaze trailed to her wounded hand and glared at the blood in her palm.

"Don't make fun of me!" he snapped, swatting her hand away from him.

Unfazed by his sudden outburst, Lumina stared down at her bleeding hand for a second before lifting her head, she closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"It can't be helped…" She sighed and drew her wounded hand towards her mouth.

"Idiot! What are you d-!"

Before Soma could finish his sentence, Lumina leaned forward and closed the gap between them sealing his lips with hers. She gently raised her right hand and laid it on his cheek as she transferred the blood from her mouth unto him. He felt her soft lips as it touched his and he could taste the warm blood as it entered his mouth, flowing down his throat.

The buster blader's eyes widened, he is frozen stiff; surprised at the sudden turn of events. He tried to push the girl away only to realize that his body won't listen, it felt so heavy that he couldn't even lift a single finger.

When Lumina finally released him from their lip lock, she noticed the small trail of blood that escaped his mouth; she gently wiped it off with her thumb before withdrawing her hand from his face, "This'll force them to work past their limits." She mumbled before standing up, picking her God Arc.

"Dammit, what was that for?!" Soma protested as he tried to cover his mouth with the back of his hand. He unconsciously avoided her eyes while his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

His words fell on deaf ears as the girl continued to walk away. She stood near the room's entrance and started bandaging her left hand.

"The wounds on your back will mend after a minute or two. You should stay seated until it's completely healed." She replied in monotone.

Lumina rested her back beside the entranceway; she placed her God Arc in front of her and slowly closed her eyes, taking a short break.

"Is she… sleeping?"Soma thought to himself, examining the hammer wielder head to toe. She was almost around his age, or maybe younger, her ashen blonde hair flowed past her shoulders, gently caressing her fair skin. She wore a simple white dress that ends just below her thighs, adorned by a black ribbon wrapped below her waist; its knot tied to the side with the tail longer than the dress. A sleeveless jacket reaching her hips is worn on top of it with its hood pulled down behind her back. A knife strapped on her left leg and knee length boot completed her ensemble.

Looking at her right now, she didn't look as intimidating as before; when she fought the Sekhmeht.

Soma watched her for a few more seconds before tending to himself as he tried to stand up.

"Hmm? It …didn't hurt_._" wondered him.

He reached his back to check his wounds when a sudden realization hit him.

_His wounds were completely healed  
_

* * *

**Part 3**

Soma checked his body one more time just to make sure, his eyes searched any cuts or bruises; he saw nothing, not even a scratch. Only his torn clothes, bloodied bandages and a puddle of his blood remained as a reminder of the ordeal that he experienced.

"You…just what did you do? Who are you?"He thought to himself.

Lumina gradually opened her eyes and blinked, equalizing her vision; she gave him a serious look.

"Your wounds should be healed by now_._"

"Yeah…". The buster blader thought that she had read his mind for a second.

"You're still not out of danger though; you lost a lot of blood." She continued, pointing out the truth.

"Tch…You're not my nanny."

The buster blader simply dismissed her warning and walked toward the entrance. The girl sighed as he passed her. She was following him outside when they saw from a distance the Ravana from earlier; dead, its core was no longer. He looked at her…

"It's in my way so I killed it." She spoke while looking at the dead Ravana.

"I don't remember asking you who did."

"I see" She replied.

Soma continued to walk when they heard a familiar sound of blades spinning; they followed where the sound came from when they saw Sakuya waving at them a few steps away.

"Good thing the two of you are already here, I was about to get you." She spoke cheerily. "By the way, I saw the Ravana just outside our hiding place. Did you… " she added, looking at the hammer wielder.

"It's almost dead when I encountered it"

"You still did a great job. That's no ordinary Ravana you know." The medic explained. "Soma, how are you feeling? You alright?"

"Yeah." / "No…." Soma and Lumina answered at the same time.

He glared at the girl and turned his face at Sakuya. "I'm fine now."

"No, he's not." The girl countered him quickly as she looked straight at the medic.

Sakuya stared at them, turned her head from one person to the other.

"Uhmm… Did something happen… while I was away?" Sakuya asked skeptically.

"NOTHING!" / "NOTHING!" They responded again in unison, only this time, Soma was glaring at her.

"I…see. Never mind then, forget I asked." She replied nervously.

Soma looked the other way and tried to covers his mouth while Lumina stared at her God Arc.

Sakuya rubbed her forehead and smirked.

"Come on you two, they've arrived."

A sudden blast of wind was felt within the area and a chopper was descending on a high platform behind the church.

* * *

**Part 4**

2 Gods Eaters jumped from the chopper before it could properly land; a boy holding an older model/long distance assault God Arc and a girl with a new type/variable long blade assault God Arc.

The boy cheerily greeted them and the girl welcomed them with a sigh of relief.

"Kota! Alisa! So you two were our back-ups? I thought you were on a mission?" asked Sakuya.

"We finished the mission as soon as possible when we heard that you're in trouble. Right Alisa?" Kota answered and looked at the girl beside her.

"Yeah, the doctor said that you were attacked by two overpowered Aragami. Is it still prowling the area?"

"No, both are dead." Sakuya replied.

"That's good to hear then. Oh?! Who is she?" wondered Alisa who quickly approached the hammer wielder behind Soma."You must be the new transfer the doctor was talking about, I'm -"

_" _-! …She's here. "

Lumina cut Alisa's introduction short when she felt a murderous aura headed towards them. The ground began to shake and big heavy footsteps were heard followed by a loud frightening scream that echoed throughout the city.


	3. Chapter 3: A Decisive Battle

**Part 1**

"AN OVERPOWERED VENUS?!"

Kota's jaws almost fell on the ground as soon as he heard about whom that murderous scream belonged to.

"That Aragami... that Venus shot down the transport chopper that I was riding. I fought with it but it's too powerful, the Ravena and Sekmeht joined afterwards and it became a battle royale between me and 3 overpowered Aragami. I decided to retreat and hide as soon as that happened. Death is the only thing that awaits me if I fought those 3 by myself." Lumina explained. "I've already warned the doctor about it so I thought- "

"He did, but we were ambushed by 2 of them so it can't helped." answered Soma who crossed his arm while looking away.

"A-anyway, shouldn't we be leaving right now? Before that Venus arrives?" Kota asked nervously.

"That's suicide. I already told you that that Venus attacked the transport chopper that I was in. What do you think will happen if it catches up and finds us while we're airborne? That Venus is almost here…"

The 4 Gods Eater stood silent at the hammer wielder's words. They already knew the outcome if it did happen.

"Let's destroy the Venus then, we can't leave unless we defeat it. Right Sakuya?" asked Alisa who looked at Sakuya.

"I'm sure we can take it down with the 5 of us. I can tell that Soma's still injured from the fight earlier, so I'll leave the commanding of this unit to Lumina." Sakuya explained as she looked at the hammer wielder, "You fought against it earlier, so I can assume that you already grasped its strength. Don't worry, we will support you."

Lumina paused for a moment, contemplating, before nodding at Sakuya. Indeed, she already grasped the Aragami's strength.

The Venus finally appeared behind them and they ran towards the wide area of the city to begin their assault. Lumina started to give orders to her companions.

"I'll attack head on and get its attention. Alisa, destroy its pod on the left side while Soma does the same on the right. Kota and Sakuya, focus on destroying the top pod as soon as possible. Its missile attack can prove quite annoying. I will also leave the back-up to the two of you. " she paused then continued, "The strength of that Venus' attack is on a league of its own. It wouldn't go well for any of us if it connects. Stay vigilant everyone."

"…Yeah"

"Right"

"Understood"

"Gotcha"

The 4 Gods Eater took their respective positions while the hammer wielder stayed in front to ensnare the colossal beast.

* * *

**Part 2**

Lumina bashed the Venus' face as soon as it entered her hammer's reach. The Aragami staggered and remaining 4 Gods Eater attacked their designated targets. Alisa and Soma were in melee combat while Kota and Sakuya blasted the top pod like there's no tomorrow.

"Nail it!"

"Let's go!"

"Aaalllright!"

As predicted, the enemy kept firing missiles at them every now and then so Alisa took turns from attacking to support, keeping the 2 two gunners in burst mode, especially Kota whose output greatly increases when in a link burst. After a few grueling minutes, Kota and Sakuya was successful in destroying the top pod and Soma successfully destroyed his target as well.

"Alright! We've destroyed it" yelled Kota.

The Aragami shrieked and became enraged. It started to emit a dark, almost electric aura and began to charge in different directions.

"That attack's too unpredictable, don't dodge and just block it!" Lumina shouted. "Sakuya, get behind Soma. Alisa, cover Kota."

"Right!"

"Understood"

The 3 deployed their shields and prepared for the collision as the Venus charged rampantly in circles. It managed hit both Alisa and Soma but passed Lumina. Seeing this as an opportunity, the girl retracted her shield and charged the hammer's booster. She immediately followed suit and pummeled the Aragami's front leg the moment it stopped and dispersed its accumulated aura.

The Venus fell on its feet. Alisa switched her God Arc to gun, firing a barrage of bullets at its left pod together with Kota and Sakuya.

"Hey, watch out! Lumina!" Soma shouted.

(-?!) "Gaaaahhhhh!"

Lumina's God Arc was currently devouring the Aragami's leg when it suddenly stood up, released a Borg Camlann's tail hidden inside the left pod and swung it at her. Her body flung and viciously slammed at the platform across them. She gritted her teeth, not letting any sound escape her mouth as her body twisted from excruciating pain.

It hurts… If I didn't moved back at that instant, then that tail would definitely cut me in half, she thought while clasping on her bloodied abdomen.

Unfortunately, even if Lumina avoided the fatal blow, the Borg Camlann tail still managed to give her a large gash at her midpart. She was about to stand up when she felt something climbing up to her throat. She instinctively covered her mouth and coughed.

"… … …"

Lumina got silent. She looked at her hand and smiled bitterly at the sight of her blood. She also received internal damage.

Sensing someone behind her, Lumina immediately wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before wiping it on her dress. She also zipped her coat to cover her torn, bloodied dress.

"Hey, you okay?"

Lumina turned around, saw Soma standing in front of her.

"I'm fine Soma… … and thank you." she smiled while looking at him. She stared at the Aragami for a few seconds and spoke.

"Soma, I want you to do something for me…"

Lumina walked closer to him and whispered something in his ear. The young man glanced at her and sighed before nodding. They both tightened their grip on their God Arcs and ran towards the rampaging enemy.

* * *

**Part 3**

Lumina returned to her companions who were currently fighting. She ran towards the 2 gunners who were shooting the left pod where the Borg Camlann's tail was located. She tapped their shoulder and asked them to help Alisa who's currently attacking the Aragami head on.

"Distract it for a second." she said.

The 2 nodded at her and ran towards Alisa. She on the other hand followed the enemy's movement. She moved along with it, ensuring that she's always on its left side; her eyes fixated on the pod. The Venus suddenly stopped; it staggered from an attack. Lumina immediately switched her God Arc into a gun grenade and shoved its barrel inside its pod.

"I'll render that hateful appendage of yours useless!" she hissed.

The girl fired and the pod exploded from her explosive bullet. Tiny bits of flesh splattered all over her clothes including her face since she shot it at point blank range. She wiped her face and glared at the Aragami, screaming in pain. This bastard won't die easily, she thought while walking towards her companions.

"Let's finish this. He will be mad at us if we made him wait much longer. "

Kota cocked his head at her statement but she only looked at him and smiled. The Aragami stopped screaming and the woman part of it sneered, taunting them to move towards it.

"Ooohhh! I'm so going to slash that Aragami to pieces." Alisa irritably said as she swayed her hair away from her face.

Lumina called her and whispered something.

"Understood" replied Alisa who nodded at her and started charging towards the enemy.

The hammer wielder took aim and fired at the ground creating dust clouds that gave cover to the charging Gods Eater. The gunners began shooting from the sides; they have homing bullets. The Venus' threw a giant energy orb but it hit no one; the Aragami couldn't see anything from the excessive dust.

Alisa finally emerged from the dust cloud and the Venus tried to stab her with its large protruding horns. The long-blader immediately flipped backwards; revealing Lumina who was actually hiding behind her.

Alisa switched into gun mode in midair and began blasting the Aragami's face relentlessly; disorientating it. Lumina on the other hand instantly switched her gun to hammer and her weapon emitted a lilac aura. She jumped in front of the Aragami and smashed the ground below, startling the Venus and forcing it to lift its front legs.

"Now!" shouted Lumina who looked above.

Soma jumped from the building behind the Aragami. He was waiting for this moment. The buster-blader immediately released the massive jaws of his God Arc and devoured whole the woman part of Venus upon landing. They all watched as it struggled from the grip of Soma's God Arc before finally dropping dead on the ground. They did it. They defeated the overpowered Venus.

* * *

**Part 4**

The group finally relaxed and gathered around each other. Soma took the Aragami's core and confirmed that it's a rare kind. Kota slumped on the ground taking a quick rest while Alisa busied herself by dusting off her clothes. Sakuya checked the condition of the hammer wielder.

"You and Soma will go to sick bay as soon as we arrive at the den." Sakuya explained, "AND NO BUTS SOMA" she added while glaring at the buster-blader.

Soma clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, turning his head sideways. "Fine"

On the way to their transport chopper, Lumina asked if they could first go to crash site of the chopper she was in. They arrived at the crash site; it was terrible sight. The chopper was smashed into several pieces and some of it was also burned to a crisp. No human could've survived that situation.

Lumina piled up stones on top of each other. She was making a gravestone. She made 2 of them and stood in front of it. She kept her head low and stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Are those gravestones for the ones that died?" Kota asked softly.

"Yes, this is for those 2 pilots who risked their lives to ensure my safety. "she mumbled, her head still low and her gaze fixated at the gravestones.

Lumina lifted her head up and looked at her fellow Gods Eater.

"We should go."

The others nodded at her and they all started to walk. Lumina collapsed on the ground before she could even took a step. She remained on the ground motionless. Sakuya ran towards her and began tapping her face as she called her name.

"I-i-is she alright?" stuttered Kota.

"She's alright. She fell asleep." answered Sakuya with a sigh of relief. "She exhausted herself too much."

"Ooohhh, don't scare us like that! You almost gave me a heart attack." Alisa pouted her lips as she lightly pinched Lumina's cheek and grinned afterwards.

Kota carried Lumina behind his back and walked ahead of the group. Sakuya noticed Soma staring at the sleeping Gods Eater in front of them.

"You worried about her? If you weren't injured then we could've allowed you to carry her." snickered Sakuya who was giving him mischievous look.

"Shut up"

Soma snarled at the medic and stomped away from them. Sakuya giggled at his response.

"I can read you like an open book, you know. You are obviously worried about her." she sighed

The group arrived at their transport and they flew their way back to the den. They all survived…and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I'm finally able to write er type once more! I can update again! muahahaha! [hurray for my evil laugh]

My right hand is healed after a week of doing hand exercise although my left hand still needs some rest so sketching is a no-no for now. [For those who haven't seen the sketch for this ff. The link is on my profile. You can see my OC in her full glory there.]

Oh, I also re-published chapters 1 and 2. I did some grammar corrections, formatting, etc. You may/may not want to read from chapter 1 but I'll leave that decision to you readers.

Anyway, I'm finally done with this action-packed chapter and I hope you've enjoyed it.

Next chapter will take place inside the den so no fight scenes for a while.


	4. Chapter 4: Recollection & Reflection

**Part 1**

The group finally arrived at the den. They immediately left their God Arcs in Licca's care who was waiting for them at the entrance and went inside the elevator.

"I'll take Soma and Lumina to the sick bay first. The two of you should head to the Director's office and give an official report to Dr. Sakaki." suggested Sakuya who was talking to Alisa.

Sakuya was about to take Lumina off of Kota's back when Soma interrupted her and spoke.

"Let me do it."

The 3 Gods Eater stared at him with disbelief. He actually volunteered.

Soma clicked his tongue and furrowed his brow at the sight of their reaction. He's pissed. Just what did those 3 actually think of him? He may be blunt but he's certainly not heartless.

"You done staring at me?" said the annoyed Soma.

The 3 snapped from their stare-fest and laughed nervously. Kota walked beside him and handed him the sleeping Gods Eater.

"She's actually lighter than she looks." mentioned Kota who wore a wide grin.

This time, Soma, Sakuya and Alisa were the ones who stood silent and stared. _Pervert_, they all thought.

"Hey! You just thought that I'm a pervert, didn't you?!" exclaimed Kota as he exaggeratedly pointed fingers at them.

The 3 didn't respond. Sakuya raised her hand and looked at fingernails. Alisa patted her skirt whilst Soma turned around and muttered "idiot" under his breath. _Yeah, you're a pervert_, they thought again.

Kota's eyes widen and about to burst into tears. He was about to make protest when elevator stopped and slid open.

"Oh! What do you know… were already here… let's go Soma." Sakuya said as she instantly stepped out of the elevator and waved at the two youngsters. "Alisa! Be extra careful in there!"

"W-wait! Let me explaaaiiin! I-i-it's not what you think it is! WAAIIIIIITTTT!"

Kota tried his hardest to explain himself but the elevator closed before he could even begin. Goodbye innocent pretty-boy. He's now officially a pervert.

* * *

**Part 2**

"Don't you think we've overdone it this time? Kota looked extremely mortified." asked Sakuya

"Beats me… You're obviously enjoying it."

The two veterans entered the sick bay. Lumina who's still asleep was placed in the bed close to the entrance whilst Soma sat on the bed, opposite to hers. He kept his eyes on the sleeping Gods Eater til the curtains of both their cubicles closed.

Sakuya sat beside Lumina's cubicle, waiting, when a nurse approached her and handed the clothes that was worn by Lumina.

"She was wounded? But when? She looked totally fine when we were fighting earlier." she thought, looking at the torn blood-stained dress. "Wait, that time she-"

Sakuya remembered the moment when Lumina was hit by the Borg Camlann's tail. Did she receive that wound that time?

"Tch… That idiot."

A familiar voice of a young man spoke. It was Soma. He was looking at the dress that Sakuya was holding.

Soma's health assessment was finished and he was already seated on his bed. A transparent thin tube was attached to his wrist which was connected to a synthetic pack filled with familiar red liquid. He was having a blood transfusion.

"How is she?" he asked. He was talking about Lumina.

Sakuya shook her head. "They're still checking her condition."

A few minutes later, a female physician came out from Lumina's cubicle."She should be fine. Let her rest for a day." she said.

Sakuya sighed with relief. "What about her wounds? Didn't she have any?" she added.

"Whatever wound she got is completely healed. There's not even a single scratch on her body." the physician answered."We could only assume that her wounds were superficial."

Sakuya paused for a moment, processing the physician's explanation. It was no surprise that a Gods Eater's body was more resilient that an average person. Even their healing rate was faster than normal.

Sakuya looked at Lumina one more time before nodding at the physician. She was convinced. Lumina would only heal so fast if her wounds were superficial.

Soma's done with his blood transfusion. He already picked himself up and wore his blue coat lying on the bed.

"Soma, is it okay for you move so soon?" asked Sakuya who noticed Soma walking towards her.

"Tch, I'm fine… don't treat me like a child."

The young man stood beside Sakuya.

"You really are something." he thought, looking at the sleeping Gods Eater, "… , Hm?"

Soma was hit by a sudden realization. He never noticed it before because he was too focused on fighting the Aragami but now… she looked somewhat familiar. That face, that ashen blonde hair and her gaze… it looked very familiar. In fact, he could've sworn that he already met her before. But where? And when?

"Soma?" asked Sakuya with a perplexed look, "You looked like you're out of it…"

Soma snapped out of his trance. "It's nothing." pulling his hood toward his face and leaned on the wall.

* * *

**Part 3**

The 2 veterans left the sick bay after staying for a few more minutes. They headed straight to the Director's office upon Dr. Sakaki's orders. Sakuya was the first to enter when she felt a depressing presence at the corner of the room. She turned her face to look… … …it was Kota. He was sitting at the corner of the couch. He had dead-fish eyes that stared at who knows where and a dark gloomy aura could almost be seen around him.

"Uh, Kota?"

"Let him be Sakuya. Kota's still sulking about what happened earlier." explained Alisa who was sitting at the opposite corner.

Dr. Sakaki who was sitting at his desk, stood up and examined the painting beside him.

"Now, now, Alisa… you shouldn't be too hard on Kota. He just reached puberty." said the doctor wearing his usual fox-smile.

Kota sank even further on his seat. His gloomy aura seems to be getting larger and darker.

Dr. Sakaki returned to his seat and turned to the Sakuya and Soma.

"Now then, since Alisa-" he shifted his eyes on the sulking Gods Eater, "erm and Kota are done reporting to me,-" he returned his gaze to the 2 veterans." I want the two of you to give me the details about what happened earlier, before they arrived."

Sakuya nodded at him and began giving information about what happened from the time they've arrived at the city until their back-up arrived. The others listened attentively as she explained detail after detail of the events that took place.

It took Sakuya a couple of minutes before she finished her report.

"I see… So you encountered 3 overpowered Aragami in the area." said Dr. Sakaki who leaned on his seat and fixed his eyeglasses."It's very rare to encounter 3 at the same time, especially the Ravana and Venus. Those two were rarely seen roaming around these areas."

"Indeed, it was a very rare occurrence. Seeing that we all survived with little to no injury at all…we could only consider ourselves lucky." said Sakuya who agreed upon the doctor's statement. "I guess we have to thank Lumina for that as well."

Dr. Sakaki turned to Sakuya upon hearing her words. "Lumina… How is she?"

"She's fine. She's resting at the sick bay." answered Soma.

"Ah, that's good to hear then." The doctor replied, "I'm sure you want to know more about her but let's leave that for tomorrow shall we? Anyway, you may return to your normal duties or rest, if you want to."

The group nodded and headed their way out with the exception of Kota who was being dragged by Alisa outside. Apparently, he's still out of his senses.

Soma stopped by the door and spoke.

"Hey doc."

"Hm?"

"That girl, Lumina… was she here before?"

"You mean here, at Far East Branch? No. I believe it's her first time arriving here. Why do you ask?"

"… … I see. Nevermind then." Soma took off and left.

* * *

**Part 4**

Next day.

Laboratory.

"Lumina Celesti, age 16, … … … …" the doctor kept mumbling while reading in front of the monitor. "Oh! Such incredible stats you're almost on par if not better with our 1st unit leader. No wonder the higher ups chose you to wield the new prototype God Arc."

"…"

Lumina had been discharged from the sick bay that day; she went straight to the laboratory to take her medical check-up upon instructions.

"Alright then, why don't you lie down in that bed?" said the doctor after he's done reading." Don't worry though, you'll only feel sleepy in a while. When wake up, you'll be in your own room."

"About that…" Lumina spoke. "My room assignment… … … I wish to take that room." she added whilst pointing boldly at the room on Dr. Sakaki's right side.

Dr. Sakaki paused for a moment. He looked at the Gods Eater who was looking straight at him…

She's serious. She doesn't look like the type who loves to joke around.

The doctor leaned on his seat. He was thinking.

"That room was once an Intensive Observation Room." he explained.

"It _was_, meaning it's isn't now." she countered him.

"What about the bed?"

"I can sleep on the floor."

"The terminal?"

"The ones at the entrance will do."

"What about your food rations."

"They can take it to the cafeteria, I will eat it there."

Dr. Sakaki raised his hands and sighed. He couldn't believe it. Someone actually defeated him in an oral argument aside from Tsubaki.

"Doctor, I was informed that you will be monitoring my stats and my God Arc's data regularly so you will be seeing me here more often than not." Lumina explained, "Don't you think it's more convenient for us if my room is already here inside the lab?"

Dr. Sakaki straightened his back and rubbed his chin. He was weighing his options.

"Very well, You have a good point. I will make an exception for you. Don't worry, I'll make sure your room is properly furnished."

"Thank you." Lumina replied and bowed her head.

"Is there anything else?" Dr. Sakaki asked her.

"Yes."

"What is it then?"

"My unit assignment—

—I would like to join the unit of my choosing."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I haven't thanked those who took time and reviewed my work.

Thank you and I can guarantee that your support is greatly appreciated.

R&R please! Make this author's day very happy.

Updated: 5-19-13

After receiving the official news that Soma returns on GE2, this dried-up brain of mine received all the creative boost it can get and I'm am now free from the horrible, dreaded, enemy of all writers—the writer's block.

I am now officially returning to my duties of updating this fiction. Sorry and thank you for those who have been patiently waiting. :3


End file.
